This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Most modern vehicles, such as automobiles, are equipped with fuel tanks to carry on-board liquid fuel for use in an on-board internal combustion engine, which is used to power the vehicle. Because the liquid fuel in the tank is depleted with use of the internal combustion engine, most fuel tanks are equipped with an in-tank sender gage to indicate the level of fuel to a driver at all times. While most gages are satisfactory for their given applications, many fuel tanks on cars today are made from plastic and to a lesser extent steel, and are molded to fit into very tight spaces, such as around the car body, frame or other components. Because of the varying geometry of modern fuel tanks, traditional fuel gages do not provide accurate readings for all or most levels of fuel within the modern tanks.
FIG. 7 depicts a prior art arrangement of a fuel sender gage 100 arranged on a side of a fuel pump module reservoir 102. The fuel sender gage 100 has a fuel sender arm 104 with one end of the fuel sender arm 104 attached to the fuel sender 100 and a second end of the fuel sender arm attached to a float 106. In the existing art, float 106 is able to travel between bottom 108 of fuel tank 110 to a maximum position noted by float 106, when fuel sender arm 104 moves a maximum position noted as angle Tmax. Float 106 remains within base rectangular structure 112, or non-domed area 112, of the fuel tank 110 and does not move into dome area 118 of fuel tank 110. Even when the fuel tank 110 is filled, and fuel occupies area 114 of the fuel tank 110, the position noted by float 106 remains unchanged. Thus, fuel sender gage 100 does not register a change in fuel level until fuel level 116, which occupies dome area 118, decreases to fuel level 120 or lower. The inability to measure a fuel level beyond fuel level 120 is a limitation of the current art.